This invention relates to toothbrushes. More particularly this invention concerns a toothbrush having two-brush heads.
Two-brush head toothbrushes are already well known and normally include a handle which is provided with two bristle-sides which are arranged at a front end of the handle. The two bristle sides are arranged opposite to each other, thereby defining a V-shape form so that bristle-bundles provided at the bristle sides form an intermediate cleft.
It has been recognized that these toothbrushes are not satisfactory with respect to convenience, comfort and efficiency of cleansing of the inner or outer side of the teeth as well as the cleansing of the crowns together with tooth cavities and gingival margins. During the course of brushing the teeth it is very important to properly brush the tooth-cavities and spaces between the teeth, which are somestimes very narrow and almost inaccessible. Under these circumstances a toothbrush must have a possibility to be reciprocated along the teeth as well as moved up and down, to obtain the most desirable brushing effect and to remove tartar and food remnants from the spaces between the teeth, as well as from necks and cavities of the teeth.